Aftermath
by Astacia
Summary: Set 12 months after Scorpia Rising: Alex Rider has created himself a new life at Brecon Beacons as a permanent part of K-unit. His world is once again thrown into chaos when circumstances force the entire 11th year of Brooklands to train at Brecon Beacons. Now Alex has to struggle with past demons while fighting a new enemy - one that fights for all the wrong reasons.


**Hello everyone. I have decided to re-write the first few chapters here. I did not like how the storyline was going; it did not fit with what I have planned. Hence the re-write. I also want to say thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! And now, the story.**

* * *

"You know, he really is going to hate me for this," Mrs. Jones informed the former head of MI6. "Are you sure you want to proceed? Not only are we potentially blowing his cover, but we might loose him as a valuable asset. You know for a fact that MI6 will never be able to replace him if he decides to resign from the SAS."

Alan Blunt grunted in response, his melancholy mood more prominent than usual. Blunt fully understood the possible consequences of his suggested orders, but with the lives of thirty students threatened by one of the most powerful terrorist organizations on earth he was not willing to take any chances.

"I appreciate your insight, but I have a feeling that he will fully understand once you explain the situation to him. He always does."

Mrs. Jones laughed sarcastically and popped a peppermint into her mouth. She promptly folded the wrapper into a perfect square before binning it. "We cannot blackmail him anymore. Not into doing our dirty work. He's just a child, Alan, and think about all he lost against SCORPIA twelve months ago. "

Blunt sighed and stood up. His heels clacked ominously as he made his way over to the office window. The shape of ordinary people living ordinary lives moved just stories below the window. People that would never find out about what actually happened in the so called 'Bank'. All the kill orders, all the highly classified missions. Blunt often wondered what kind of life he would have if he never joined MI6. But it was not like he had a choice. Alan Blunt was unfortunately familiar with the inner workings of blackmail. "Jack Starbright is dead. There is nothing we can do about that fact. We can however, insure that the plans SCORPIA has for the year 11 boys at Brooklands can not proceed. That means putting them out of harms way."

Blunt turned and noticed the glare Mrs. Jones was giving him.

"Blunt, you do realize you are just here to give advice. Not give orders."

The aging man allowed himself a rare smile. "You asked my advice, Director." He said the title with almost a hint of disgust. "I am just telling you what I would do if I still ran MI6. Plus, the cover story will work. I'm positive."

Mrs. Jones relaxed her glare. He did have a point. "Fine. I'll send the necessary information along to the camp. . after I have what is going to be a intriguing conversation with the schools principal."

The chair protested against the hard mahogany coloured floor as Mrs. Jones stood up and headed for the door.

"You know, I really do like that boy. I would have never given him anything I did not think he could handle. " Blunt mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

Mrs. Jones' hand rested on the doorframe, her head bent towards the floor. "I like Alex Rider too. It is just a shame we are doing this to him again. He's been through enough. _We've_ put him through enough" She dropped her hand and stepped outside the door. Pausing only to call over her shoulder to her former boss. "You can find your own way out. And if you know what's good for you, don't nose around my desk."

Alan Blunt chuckled, another rare commodity. He stared out the window a minute more before collecting his coat off the dark mahogany coat rack and slowly making his way down the too-familiar hallway.

* * *

"Snake, really. I am fine. The bullet just grazed my arm. There is no way you are forcing me to sit out of training because of one teensy tiny scratch!" Cub whined from the front seat of Snake's truck. Snake and Cub were on their way to meet Wolf and Eagle at Brecon Beacons for their annual training. Ten weeks of gruelling training to refresh their memories so they can be prepared for any mission that MI5, '6, or command threw at them. Probably just on time as well, considering the disaster of K-Unit's previous mission.

"A scratch. The bullet carved a good chunk of your arm out when it hit you point-blank." Snake sighed. There was absolutely no way the Medic would allow the youngest member of K-Unit to place himself in potentially dangerous situations when he was already injured, even if it was only training. God knows how dangerous SAS training can potentially be. The strain is not only tough physically, but also mentally, and as Medic, Snake took extreme care with his Unit. "Cub, I'm not having you risk yourself unnecessarily. You could get it infected. Plus knowing your track record for injury -even in training- does not put my mind at rest."

Cub opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a furious Snake. "You are not participating in training. That is final."

Cub grumbled under his breath, obviously upset with the way the conversation ended up. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the beautiful Welsh countryside roll by their windows.

"On a happier note, Cub, I heard a rumour that a certain friend of ours is re-joining the Unit. . . " Snake was cut off by a very feminine squeal from Cub.

"FOX! Ben is coming!" Cub turned in his seat and punched Snake in the arm with his good hand.

Snake tried to dodge the assault but only ended up hitting his head against the window. "Two things. One, don't hit the driver while they are driving; two what in the world did I do to deserve a hit in the arm, Cub?"

"You waited to long to tell me Fox was coming. That's what."

Snake groaned. "I could let you walk from here. It's only thirteen kilometers. Bet ya could reach camp in six hours if ya sprinted the entire time."

Alex looked at Snake horrified. "You wouldn't."

Snake grinned and unlocked the door, the pop echoing around the cab of the truck.

"I'm sorry for punching you won't happen again I promise," Cub hurriedly apologized.

Snake laughed at Cub's horrified expression then locked the doors again.

"You know Alex, I am glad you decided to join K-Unit."

Alex looked at his teammate, eyes serious. "I am too."

* * *

**Wow, that was fun to write. Uhm, incase you have yet to notice, all the other chapters have been taken down. . once I re-write them to actually follow the plot line I have planned out I will repost them. **

**Please review! I love reviews! Cookies to everyone who reviews!**


End file.
